nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Bridges
|image = Image:Bridges.jpg}} Roman Bridges is a Starfleet officer and the current Executive Officer and Chief Engineer of the starship Discovery NX-06. He is noted as being a remarkably gifted engineer. He is known for his scientific and engineering skill, experience and remarkable inventiveness. History Early Life Roman was born on January 5th 2131 in the British city of Portsmouth. As the second eldest out of four children, Roman grew up along the shores watching a number of ships from the British Royal Navy passing through the various yards. Sharing his two brother’s passion for adventure, every weekend they would head to the historic dockyards and walk along the sea front to see what ships they can see. This was one of only a few passions he shared with his brothers. Compared to Lloyd and Ali, who were more sports driven, Roman was passionate about science and building things. Many times he got told off by his parents for taking apart a home appliance and fixing it back together. Roman was a lot closer with his older sister, Madison, then to Lloyd and Ali. The two of them shared their interest of physics. Roman blames Madison for getting him hooked on it and she even admits he knows more about it then she does it. When Roman turned 18 he attended Portsmouth University and four years later gained a master’s degree in physics. At this time the United Earth had launched its warp-five program. After the attack by the Xindi at the end of 2152, Roman felt that he had to apply his skills in to a worthwhile cause and as such applied to be an officer within Starfleet. This action caused some rift with his parents; however his sister and brothers all supported his decision due to them also being part of Starfleet. Eventually the tension in the family settled after their parents saw that their children were doing something productive to help humanity. Early Career Roman joined Starfleet Training Command in 2152. Due to the increase of applicants that year, due to the Xindi crisis, Roman’s first and second years were combined in to one. Due to his intellect, it was deemed he could easily get through the first and second years without any issues. Even though the work was nearly impossible to keep on top of as well as the fact he was cramming nearly five nights a week, Roman passed the first two years in his first year. He went on to complete the third year without any issues and his fourth year was condensed in to six months of training. By June of 2155 he graduated as a fresh ensign ready to serve Starfleet. Challenger NX-03 Assigned to the NX-03, Roman was ordered to help out in the last construction efforts with the NX-03. He spent a couple of months on board the Challenger (NX-03) installing, fixing and preparing its new systems. Eventually in August of 2155 the ship was launched from dry dock. He remained with the Challenger for the next few months as it joined the rest of the Coalition of Planets in defending from the attacks by the Romulan Star Empire. Once the Earth-Romulan War began the Challenger was assigned on patrol duties within Coalition space. The ship engaged a handful of enemy ships however its major battle happened in September 2155. The ship was part of a combined Starfleet-Andorian task force assigned to protect the flank of the Andorian Imperial Guard near to Andorian space. A fierce battle endured between the allied task force against the aggressive Romulan fleet. The Challenger however was lost when her captain activated the ship's self destruct and rammed the lead Romulan warbird in a successful effort to make a hole in the Romulan lines. Before the ship was destroyed the crew escaped via escape pods. Being one of the Challenger’s survivors, Roman saw the first time in his life the loss of life and the terrors of war during this battle. After the battle had been won, Roman’s pod was rescued by the Daedalus-class ship Constitution (NCC-10). Endeavour NX-04 Roman’s engineering capabilities were highly sort after and as such he was assigned to the Endeavour (NX-04). Here he served with the Endeavour for the three months, gaining experience in the field and coming in to contact with new technologies that helped the Endeavour survive the beginning of the war. Due to the need for experienced officers in December 2155 he was promoted to assistant chief engineer and remained in this position for a few days before the Endeavour was lost. The ship participated in the battle to retake the Berengaria system. Unfortunately Endeavour didn’t survive the battle and was lost in orbit of the Earth colony after her crew abandoned ship. After the ship’s chief engineer had been killed, Captain Martha Curtis ordered Roman to overload the warp core so they could take down one of the Romulan ships that had placed a tractor beam on the Endeavour. With his captain’s help they set the ship’s core to overload and escaped via one of the escape pods. Moments after their pod ejected the ship’s core went critical and vaporised the wreck of the ship. The destruction destroyed the Romulan ship and heavily damaged another. For his outstanding efforts in the last moments Captain Curtis commended him for his creative and original thinking. After this he was offered his own engineering department on board the Pathfinder (NX-05). Pathfinder NX-05 For the remainder of the war he served with the Pathfinder with distinction and valour commanding the engineering room. He had never expected to be in such a senior position so quickly but the war was taken a toll on Starfleet and they were quickly loosing experienced officers, making him one of the most experience officers around who knew NX-class ships well. He was commended on a number of occasions in ensuring the ship didn’t blow itself up while fighting off numerous Romulan ships. For the next two years he commanded the engineering room of the Pathfinder with distinction and valour. He was commended on a number of occasions in ensuring the ship didn’t blow itself up while fighting off numerous Romulan ships. In early 2160 the ship was boarded my Orion mercenaries while it was in the Borderland region. The ship was overrun by Orions and eventually captured. However through his ingenuity, Roman planned a way for the crew to retake the ship through displaying a number of fake system failures, forcing the Orions to abandon the ship with its crew still on board. This was a trick he had read about from the logs of the Enterprise NX-01, and a strategy he wanted to try himself one day. The Pathfinder continued to serve gallantly and was involved in numerous key battles; this was until the Battle of Cheron where the ship was lost. Once again, Roman found himself adrift in an escape pod, waiting to hear the news if the battle had been lost or won. Fortunately the latter occurred and he was rescued with other Pathfinder survivors and taken back to Earth. Saratoga NCC-06 With the war with the Romulans at an end, and not many postings for an NX class chief engineer appearing, Roman settled with the offer of joining the Saratoga (NCC-06) as its chief engineer and second officer in 2160. He remained with the Saratoga for the next three years, doing whatever it took to bring the ship up to par, as best as he could, to NX-class expectations. While on the Saratoga he participated in a number of missions and when the ship was attacked by Orion raiders he was forced to assume command. He was successful in saving the ship and defeating the Orions but at a cost. The Saratoga had been heavily damaged, including the loss of her port nacelle. The crew had received heavy injuries too, including Captain Cohen-Chang and Commander Hummel, the commanding officer and first officer respectively. Roman commanded the ship as he brought the ship home to Earth. He was decorated for his efforts in returning the Saratoga safely home and defeating an enemy in unfavourable conditions. When it came clear the Saratoga would be in dock for a long time the remaining crew were re-assigned elsewhere. Roman was ordered by Starfleet to join the Discovery (NX-06) in 2163. Discovery NX-06 Roman was promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander, shortly after joining the Discovery’s crew and made the ship’s chief engineer and first officer. Roman’s first duty was to oversee the final refit and repairs to the ship, which included the installation of a new warp core and upgrades to its computer and power systems. Roman brought with him his assistant chief engineer from the Saratoga, Craig Muldrew, someone he had formed a close friendship with. Service Record Other Information Appearance Roman has a slim athletic build. He keeps himself smart and presentable while on duty. He normally keeps his hair in a tidy-shabby look. Personality Roman is a competent and devoted officer; as such he sometimes comes across as too keen with his job, purely down to the fact he loves what he does. He keeps an open mind on all situations and isn’t quick to rule out all different possibilities. Strengths and Weaknesses Roman is known for his extraordinary talents in engineering and as such it is a driving passion in his life. To a point sometimes he can come across as nerdy. He loves the opportunities to see different alien technology and learn about the latest development in technological research from home. Roman can lead his department and teams in a professional style that delivers an outstanding environment for those under him to work in. He knows how to command respect and is noted to be an excellent coach in empowering those he leads through positive encouragement. However during a crisis he has been renowned to yell out orders to ensure the ship doesn’t explode around them, sometimes being giving the nickname of drill sergeant. This aside he is always well-liked by his shipmates. Languages * Federation Standard ** Earth language of English ** Earth language of French * Vulcan (semi-known) Hobbies & Interests * Technical Research * Volleyball * Skiing * Snowboarding Bridges, Roman